The Music Is Born Again
by Kuro Ichizaki
Summary: Fur Elise hilang? " Akan ditemukan kembali oleh seorang gadis yang ada di 200 tahun lalu" begitulah kata Beethoven yang berpesan kepada seorang pemuda. Bagaimana caranya melahirkan kembali Fur Elise? Rnr?


Disclaimer :

Riichiro Inagaki&Yusuke Murata

Pairing:

KarinXYamato

Genre:

Mystery, Romance

Warning:

TYPO, Gaje, BalBis(aBal aBis).

_**(Flashback)**_

#200 tahun yang lalu.

"kenapa aku tidak bisa memainkan fur elise!?Entah kenapa aku tidak ingat not-notnya!padahal aku sangat hapal!kalau begini mana bisa aku mengikuti kontes esok hari!?"teriak seorang pemuda yang tampak kesal itu. "harus! Aku harus ke rumah Beethoven!".Pemuda itu meninggalkan pianonya sendirian lalu berlari ke luar pintu.

BRAK! "Beethoven! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memainkan fur elise!? Beritahu aku!" teriak pemuda itu sambil mendobrak pintu rumah Beethoven ."apa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sudah menanyakannya pada peramal nomor1 di desa sebelah dan katanya musikku...UKH!".Tiba-tiba Beethoven jatuh ke lantai rumahnya yang beralaskan kayu. "Beethoven!? Ada apa!?kau sakit!?"teriak pemuda itu panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Beethoven yang sudah rapuh. "ka..kata peramal itu...mu..musikku te..telah hilang..dan 200 tahun yang...akan datang...fur..elise...akan...ditemukan...oleh..se..orang..ga..dis..yang bernama...UKH!" Beethoven kehilangan kehilangan kesadarannya. Beethvon meninggal dunia akibat penyakit kronis. "Beethoven! Kau kenapa!? Kau..jangan-jangan kau meninggal Beethoven? Aku tahu kau punya penyakit kronis, tapi..tapi.." Ucap pemuda itu menjatuhkan air matanya. "Aku harus tetap hidup selama 200 tahun! Akan kutemukan gadis itu!"tekad pemuda itu.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

" Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya!" teriak Karin dari luar pintu. Saat ini Karin sedang berjalan ke sekolahnya, Teikoku. " aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk memainkan piano! Kalau sepagi ini tidak mungkin ada orang di ruang musik kan?"katanya berbicara sendiri. "aku ingin mengulangi instrumen-instrumen buatanku kemarin!hihihihi semoga ada yang mendengarnya dan memujinya!"lanjutnya lagi.

Sesampainya di Teikoku,Karin menaruh tasnya di kelas lalu langsung berlari ke ruang musik yang berada di dekat kantin. SREG. Pintu ruang musik dibuka oleh Karin. Dan benar saja, ruang musik itu kosong melompong, tidak ada orang. Ruang musik Teikoku itu sangat luas. Ada berbagai macam alat-alat musik, seperti: Organ, gitar, _bass_, drum,biola,piano dan lain-lain. "nah, sekarang aku akan memainkan laguku!"ucap Karin sambil tersenyum. 'Tring tring tring!' "nah, 1,2,3!"ucapnya.

Mi me mi me mi Si re do la...

Do mi la si Mi la si do

Mi me mi me mi Si re do la...

Do mi la si Mi la si do

Dan seterusnya. BRAK!. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik dibuka dengan keras. Karin kaget setengah mati. "Ta..Taka! kau kenapa kesini? Jarang sekali kan ada orang ke ruang musik sepagi ini" kata Karin. "lho? Memangnya kau bukan orang? Kau sendiri juga ada di ruang musikkan?" Tanya Taka sambil menaruh tumpukan buku yang ia bawa tadi. "uuhh iya sih. Oh iya, a..apakah kau mendengar lagu yang kumainkan?" Tanya Karin sambil tergugup-gugup. "hm? Ya, tentu saja" jawab Taka singkat. "ba..bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Karin lagi malu-malu. " hmm... ya!aku pergi dulu!" Jawab Taka membula pintu ruang musik lalu segera menutupnya. "fiuhhhh. Untunglah!" ucap Karin bernafas lega.

"Huuh! Sombong sekali pria itu! Musik sebagus itu dibilang 'lumayan'! mending dia bisa membuatnya!". Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang di belakang. Karin kaget dan langsung menengok kebelakangnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya sedang duduk di atas piano. "Si..siapa kau!? Kenapa bisa dibelakang?" tanya Karin sedikit berteriak. "aku? Namaku Yamato. Aku datang dari masa 200 tahun yang lalu" kata pria yang mengaku namanya Yamato. "200 TAHUN YANG LALU!? Kau harusnya sudah mati dong! Paling tidak sudah sangat-sangat tua!" teriak Karin. "aku mendapat ramuan dari penyihir ternama di masa 200 tahun yang lalu" jelas Yamato. "tapi..kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa ada di sekolahku?" tanya Karin. "karena aku menunggu seorang gadis yang akan menemukan lagu Fur Elise-nya Beethoven. Dan gadis itu adalah kau!" kata Yamato menunjuk ke arah Karin. "a..aku?".Karin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "ya, kau! Beethoven telah memberitahuku bahwa ada seorang gadis yang akan menemukan lagu Fur Elise" jelas Yamato lagi. "Fur Elise? Apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama lagu seperti itu. Benar deh!" ucap Karin.

" Fur Elise sudah diciptakan Beethoven sejak 200 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi tiba-tiba musik itu menghilang! Semua orang lupa tentang Fur Elise kecuali aku. Lalu aku ke rumah Beethoven untuk menanyakan not-not Fur Elise yang menghilang. Kupikir ia tahu,tetapi ternyata dia pun tidak tahu. Dan hari itu juga Beethoven meninggal dunia. Sebelum meninggal, ia berpesan padaku 'kata peramal itu musikku telah hilang dan 200 tahun yang akan datang fur elise akan ditemukan oleh seorang gadis yang bernama...' habis itu dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena sudah terlanjur meninggal gitu! Dan gadis itu adalah kau!" jelas Yamato panjang lebar sambil bertopang dagu.

"aku? Kenapa aku?Jadi lagu yang kubuat itu judulnya Fur Elise? Jadi itu lagu yang hilang sejak 200 tahun yang lalu? Dan aku yang menemukannya?" Tanya Karin bingung. "Ya! Kau! Kalau soal kenapa kau yang dipilih,itu aku tidak tahu! Tanyakan saja pada peramal yang sudah meninggal itu!" Kata Yamato meninggalkan Karin sendirian. "Hei! Tunggu! Jelaskan lagi tentang lagu itu! Hei Yamato-kun!".Karin terus-terusan berteriak memanggil Yamato, tetapi Yamato tetap saja kabur.

**~ooOOoo~**

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel pulang Teikoku berdering. Semua anak berlarian pulang, tak terkecuali Karin. Karin berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Ia hendak mencari Yamato lagi. Karin masih bertanya-tanya tentang lagu yang disebut 'Fur Elise' oleh Yamato. Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mata karin dengan kedua tangannya. "Kyaaaa! Siapa ini? Yamato-kun, kau kah itu?" ucap Karin sambil meraba-raba tangan yang menutupi matanya itu. "Ting Tong! Benar!". Yamato melepaskan tangannya dari Karin. "ada apa kau mencariku?" lanjut Yamato. "kok kau tahu aku mencarimu?" tanya Karin heran. "aku ini bisa membaca pikiran orang. Jadi, tolong jawab pertanyaanku". "tolong jelaskan lagi tentang lagu yang kausebut Fur Elise itu" kata Karin penuh keseriusan. "duuuh...apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan padamu? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kok! Kau ingin aku menjelaskannya lebih dalam? Tentang tahun, hari, tanggal, bulan, minggu, jam, menit, detik-nya lagu Fur Elise tercipta?" kata Yamato tersenyum. "tidak. Tidak sampai segitunya. Cuma aku masih tidak menger...". "oh iya! Aku belum punya tempat tinggal selama 200 tahun. Selama ini aku selalu tinggal di sekolahmu ini. Boleh kan? Bilang saja kepada orang tuamu aku ini temanmu yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya ke luar negri. Boleh kan?" tanya Yamato. "apa? Itu namanya berbohong!aku tidak mau berbohong!" tolak Karin.

"lalu,kau mau mengatakan aku ini orang asing yang datang dari 200 tahun yang lalu yang akan menghidupkan kembali musiknya Beethoven?"

"u..ukh. iya juga sih...tapi jelas orang tuaku tidak memperbolehkan mu menginap di rumahku!kau itu laki-laki! Lupa? Ibuku tidak pernah memperbolehkanku membawa teman laki-laki ke rumah! Apalagi menginap!"

"hmmm terus bagaimana dong? Aku kan tidak mungkin terus-terusan numpang nginep di sekolahmu terus!"

"kau tidur di halaman rumahku saja deh! nanti kusiapkan tenda oke?" Tawar Karin

"ok!"

~**ooOOoo~**

"Karin? Kenapa membawa tenda ke halaman rumah? Kau ingin berkemah malam ini?"tanya Ibu Karin. "eh eh ti..tidak bu! Mmm aku mengeluarkan tenda ini karena...karena..oh iya! Karena digudang itukan penuh, jadi tendanya kukeluarkan agar tidak terlalu penuh! Begitu bu..."jawab Karin. "oh ya sudah, hati-hati ya".Ibu meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

_Haah aku jadi berbohong sama ibu _batin Karin. "Hei hati-hati! Nanti jatoh tuh tendanya! uah miring gitu". "Ya..Yamato-kun! kau sedang apa disini!? Bukannya kau disekolahku?"Tanya Karin membetulkan tendanya yang miring itu. "Kan aku sudah menemukan kau! Jadi aku mengikuti kemana engkau pergi lah!" Jelas Yamato. "Oh iya Yamato-kun, bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan musiknya Beethoven? Kau belum menjelaskan itu padaku kan?"Ucap Karin. "Oh iya! Caranya kau tinggal mengucapkan mantra 'Fur Elise' sebanyak 5 kali sambil memegang partitur-partitur Fur Elise di ruang musik sekolahmu saat bulan purnama!" jelas Yamato sambil mengunyah kue nastar yang berada di ruang tamu. "Mmm begitu ya. ya sudah besok pas sekali bulan purnama! jadi besok ya!ini tenda m!" kata Karin sambil menggelar tenda.

~ooOOoo~

Keesokan harinya, Karin tetap berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Yamato juga ikut. "Nah, Karin-chan kita ke ru..." tiba-tiba ucapan Yamato terpotong karena Karin berbicara."Stop! jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecil! pakai nma keluargaku saja" potong Karin. "Hah? jadi 'Koizumi-chan'?"Tanya Yamato. "Gak pake 'chan'! cukup Koizumi!"Jelas Karin. "Lalu, tadi kau mau bilang apa? Kita harus ke ruang musik ya?"Lanjut Karin. Yamato mengangguk.

Karin dan Yamato sudah sampai di ruang musik. "Kita mau ngapain?"Tanya Karin

"Ya mau mengecek ruangan lah! kau kira segampang itu apa melahirkan kembali musik yang hilang? tentu saja kita harus mempersiapkannya!" jelas Yamato.

"Apa yang kita persiapkan?jampi-jampi?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak. mmm siapa yng kesini hari ini?"

"Tidak ada. aku yang memegang kunci ruang musik ini. jadi kalau ada orang yang ingin ke ruang musik, harus minta izin dulu sama aku" kata Karin

"Baguslah. nah, tuliskan partitur-partitur Fur Elise di tembok ini" kata Yamato mnunjuk tembok.

"APA!? yang benar saja! masa aku harus mengotori tembok!?" teriak Karin.

"Daripada Fur Elise tidak lahir kembali lagi!? kau mau bertanggung jawab!?" balas Yamato dengan teriakan yang tak kalah dengan Karin.

Karin hanya diam, lalu mengambil spidol lalu menuliskan partitur Fur Elise.

~ooOOoo~

Akhirnya malampun tiba. Karin sudah minta izin ke ayah ibunya untuk pergi sebentar. Bersama Yamato, Karin pergi ke sekolahnya, Teikoku Gakuen. "Nah, kau sudah siap Koizumi?"Tanya Yamato. "Karin saja" balas Karin. Yamato tercengang mndengar itu lalu tersenyum. Mereka sampai di ruang musik Teikoku. tetapi..."Lampu ruang musik menyala!? kenapa bisa!? lagipula aku sudah menguncinya tadi!" jelas Karin panik. "Coba saja kita periksa dulu. siapa yang di dalam..."Ucap Yamato penuh ketegangan. SREG. pintu ruang musik terbuka. ternyata orang itu...

"TAKA!? kau kenapa kesini!? bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu ini!?" teriak Karin. Taka yang mendapat pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu segera menaruh buku yang dipegangnya. "Aku juga punya kunci ruangan ini. Aku kesini karena penasaran dengan kau. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat tegang saat memasuki ruang musik ini. Dan, di tembok ini...Fur Elise? apa itu?" tanya Taka. "Dan siapa dia?" lanjut Taka sambil menunjuk Yamato.

Karin menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi sampai saat itu. Taka hanya mengangguk. "Lalu? tunggu apa lagi? segera lahirkan kembali Fur Elise!" Ucap Taka.

Karin menghela nafas panjang lalu memegang kertas partitur Fur Elise. "Fur Elise...Fur Elise...Fur Elise...Fur Elise...Fur Elise!" teriak Karin. Tiba-tiba seluruh ruang musik mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan Yamato dan Taka hanya berdiri dibelakang Karin sambil menutupi mukanya dengan sebelah tangan. ditengah-tengah cahaya itu, muncul bayangan seseorang.

"Beethoven!" seru Yamato. Karin dan Taka hanya bisa melongo ketika Yamato berlari ke arah Beethoven. "Apa!? itu Beethoven!?" teriak Karin. "Namamu Karin Koizumi ya? terima kasih sudah percaya cerita Yamato dan melahirkan kembali musik saya" jelas Beethoven. "Ah ti..tidak. Justru saya merasa terhormat bisa bertemu dengan anda. ini suatu kehormatan besar yang tidak pernah saya lupakan" kata Karin. Beethoven hanya tersenyum lalu berpaling ke Taka dan Yamato. "Kalian berdua, terima kasih sudah menjaga Karin. terutama kau Yamato, kau sudah menyampaikan amanatku dengan benar" Jelas Beethoven lagi. Yamato hampir menangis terharu. "Aku..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Beethoven" kata Taka. Beethoven lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku...aku brjanji pada peramal itu, ketika aku sudah mencapai keinginanku...aku akan menjadi umurku yang sebenarnya. kembali menjadi 200 tahun yang lalu..jadi, disini kita berpisah ya Karin" ucap Yamato sambil menahan tangis. " Taka, aku titip Karin ya. Jaga Karin untukku" lanjut Yamato.

"Tentu saja Yamato. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya sampai aku mati" kata Taka. "Kau bakal menua Yamato?"Tanya Karin menangis. Yamato mengangguk. "Jadi, Beethoven.. ayo kita pergi ke alam kita. Kita tidak perlu berlama-lama di bumi ini. Tugasku sudah selesai...bye Karin. Bye Taka, jangan lupa jaga Karin untukku ya?". perlahan-lahan tubuh Yamato dan Beethoven mulai menjadi abu."Jangan! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian Yamato!" teriak Karin sambil menangis. Yamato tersenyum tipis lalu berkata"aku selalu ada disisimu Karin. jagalah benda ini sampai kau menikah denagn orang lain" Yamato memberikan karin sebuah kalung silver yang indah. "Pasti! pasti kujaga!" ucap Karin.

Dan Akhirnya, Yamato sepenuhnya menjadi abu. "Yamato!"

#2 tahun kemudian

"Aku berangkat dulu bu!" teriak Karin.

"Tunggu Karin! Partitur Fur Elise-mu ketinggalan!" tegur ibu. tetapi Karin tidak mendengarnya. "Taka! kau menunggu lama ya!?" teriak Karin. "Tidak. Malam ini kita ke ruang musik ya?" tanya Taka."Tentu saja! sekarang kan hari Fur Elise terlahir kembali!dan Yamato..." Ucap Karin sedih. Taka hanya menatap langit mengingat Yamato. "Karin!Taka! kau bawa partitur Fur Elise tidak!? punyaku hilang!" teriak Tenma.

Dan begitulah, Fur Elise telah kembali.

_The End_

Ya-Ha

Kuro balik lagi! gimana ceritanya? abal ya?

Taka, Karin, Yamato OOC!ya kan!?

Akhir kata Review please?

_Ichizaki_


End file.
